Kaito
Kaito (カイト) è il primo vocaloid giapponese maschio creato da Crypton Future Media. Egli utilizza il primo motore Vocaloid e fu l'ultimo della prima generazione, doppiato da Naoto Fuuga e disegnato da Takashi Kawasaki. 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome "Kaito" nasce da una richiesta pubblico di internet per trovare un nome a questa voce. Alla fine fu scelto "Kaito", proposto dall'utente "Shut-Up". Fu scritto in caratteri occidentali, come Meiko per gli utenti non giapponesi. Per motivi sconosciuti, i fan gli attribuirono il cognome Shion. Fu dato questo nome anche per fare da controparte maschile a Meiko, come fu fatto con Lola e Leon |-|Fisico= Fu creato come controparte di Meiko e il suo elemento più caratteristico del suo design è la sua sciarpa blu. Il suo design V3 era molto più articolato, ma diverso da quello originale. Questo nuovo design è ricco di componenti elettronici, come dei tasti sul vestito che fanno pensare a un sintetizzatore. Cambiò anche la sua famosa sciarpa che è trasparente, ma questo sollevò diverse polemiche dai fan ma in seguito divenne un elemento comico nel suo design |-|Relazioni= Alcuni fan catalogano Kaito come il fidanzato di Meiko, sia perché sono i primi vocaloid giapponesi, sia perché sono gli unici vocaloid giapponesi del primo software. Altri ancora, invece, lo accoppiano a Miku , dato che fu rivalutato al rilascio della vocaloid. nel manga Hatsune Mix, è rappresentato come un padre nella famiglia Crypton, sebbene non riesca a rientrare in questo ruolo. |-|Carattere= Nel manga Hatsune Mix, egli si occupa degli interessi generali della famiglia, anche se talvolta è in conflitto con Meiko. Non gli piace che Meiko beva troppo sake. Adora il gelato e farebbe di tutto per averne per creare un business. |-|Storia= Nel manga Hatsune Mix Kaito abita a Sapporo, a Hokkaido. 'Pacchetti' '' Kaito V1 boxart.png|Vocaloid Kaito|link=Vocaloid Kaito kaito v3.png|Vocaloid3 Kaito V3|link=Vocaloid3 Kaito V3 '' ''Nome pacchetti *Kaito '' (カイト) *''Kaito V3'' (カイト V3) 'Vendite e Marketing' Al suo rilascio, Kaito riuscì a vendere solo 500 copie, facendo di lui un fallimento commerciale. Al contrario, la sua controparte femminile, Meiko, aveva venduto circa 3000 copie solo nel suo primo anno. Il fallimento di Kaito fu uno dei motivi principali per cui in futuro gli studi di doppiaggio per Vocaloid non svilupparono molte voci maschili. Più tardi, l'interesse per Kaito si fece sentire a seguito del rilascio di Hatsune Miku, tanto che le sue vendite ripresero con un buon successo che fece poi continuare il secondo anno di Vocaloid su Nico Nico Douga nel 2008. Dal 2009 fino alla fine del 2011, Kaito fu tra i primi 10 software più venduti della Crypton Future Media. Crypton non specificò il suo carattere e il suo profilo, tranne che aveva una illustrazione come Meiko, in modo da dare un certo fascino al software di sintetizzazione vocale. Fu poi una fonte di ispirazione per le box art dei vocaloid successivi, in modo da favorire la creatività degli utenti. Nel 2012 Crypton Future Media proclamò il "Compleanno di Kaito '12". Questo durò l'intera settimana che comprendeva le sue date di uscita (il 14 e il 17 febbraio) *Kaito Festival 2010 *Kaito Festival 2011 *Kaito Festival 2012 *Kaito Festival 2013 |-|Edizioni= 'Taiwan' Kaito V3 è stato rilasciato da e-capsule insieme a Megurine Luka |-|Merchandising= 'Manga' Kaito compare nel manga di KEI, "Hatsune Mix" 'Album' Kaito fu rilasciato per la prima volta nell'album "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM" neol 2003, attraverso una sua voce prototipo nella canzone Ano subarashi ai wo mou ichido " (That Wonderful Love Once More), cantata insieme a Meiko. Tale album fu rilasciato un'anno prima di Meiko e ben 3 anni prima del rilascio ufficiale di Kaito. In seguito ci furono innumerevoli album con le sue canzoni. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine , Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo , Luka , Gumi e IA , crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Tra le sue discografie più celebri, ricordiamo l'album "AO, Kaito compilation Album" e in seguito anche "AO2". Fu pubblicato anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. 'Figure' Kaito ebbe delle Nendoroid, ovvero delle statuine con la sua immagine. Essendo il più recente della prima generazione Vocaloid, vendette particolarmente bene. Le Nendoroid ebbero una forte domanda, tanto che vennero poi seguite ad una seconda riedizione. Ebbe pure delle Pullip Doll. In seguito all'imminente rilascio di Kaito V3, fu prodotta una figure per lui. 'Videogiochi' Kaito fece la sua apparizione nei videogiochi Hatsune miku Project diva 1, 2, Extend, "F" e Project Mirai. 'Alimenti' L'immagine Kaito fu utilizzata negli alimenti della FamilyMark, in particolare per i prodotti speziati. 'Abbigliamento' Furono prodotti da ACOS il cosplay e la parrucca ufficiale e anchegli smalti ufficiali . |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Il 17 marzo 2012, al MikuParty live 2012 tenuto al Tokyo Dome, durante il concerto, nel stupore dei fan, Kaito fece la sua comparsa, cantando in pubblico la canzone Pane Dhiria, esibendosi in un balletto. La folla fu entusiasta per questa sua primissima apparizione in un live così prestigioso. Poi comparì anche al Ultra Party 2012 dove cantò nel "Alice in Musicaland Bad and Night ". In seguito a questo, Kaito comparì in tutti i concerti di Hatsune Miku. |-|Altro= 'Anime' In "Sayonara Zetsubo sensei" Kaito viene visto in fila per le audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru insieme ad Hatsune Miku. 'Popolarità' Al suo rilascio, Kaito risultò un vero e proprio fallimento commerciale e pochi avevano interesse per lui. Però poi diventò il più popolare tra i Vocaloid maschi, sia in Giappone che in occidente grazie al successo di Hatsune Miku. Al culmine delle sue vendite, Kaito era nella top10 dei Vocaloid Crypton più popolari nella classifica dei 2 software,. In altri casi, era ancora più popolare rispetto ai Vocaloid2 Append di Miku e dei Kagamine. Kaito riuscì ad essere nelle prime 6 posizioni tra i Vocaloid più popolari in alcune liste. Kaito è stato il 6° Vocaloid più visitato con 1561894 visualizzazioni e 118479 mylist. Kaito era il 3° Vocaloid più popolare con in media 414 visualizzazioni e 19 mylist. Nonostante sia di un software ormai in pensione, Kaito ebbe un riadattamento per Vocaloid3, in modo da far continuare la sua fama in software più recenti e più funzionali. Kaito V3 ebbe molto più successo della sua versione precedente e vendette molto bene, in particolare fu apprezzato per il suo inglese dai fan occidentali. Quando Crypton aggiornò il suo sito, fu reso noto che nella classifica dei prodotti più venduti di Crypton, esso superò Hatsune Miku, prendendo così il posto da sempre occupato dalla vocaloid diva, cosa mai avvenuta nella storia di Vocaloid. 'Curiosità' * Dal momento che Kaito è stato rilasciato in 2 date diverse, dalla Yamaha il 14 febbraio e dalla Crypton il 17, alcuni fan festeggiano l'anniversario di Kaito con tutto il periodo del rilascio del Vocaloid, ovvero dal 14 fino al 17 febbraio. *La storia di questo improvviso cambiamento di opinione fu nel 16 settembre del 2007, quando un'utente, Tatsumi, caricò una canzone parodia chiamata "Una richiesta da Hatsune" ispirata dall'anime "Higurashi no naku koro ni" su Nico Nico Douga. Durante quel periodo, Miku era estremamente popolare nel sito, eppure quasi nessuno conosceva Kaito e le sue canzoni. Il video cominciò con le parole "Qualche volta per favore richiama -KAITO-". Miku rispose "Dove sei e cosa stai facendo ora?", presa dalla canzone "Dear you " cantata da lei. 4 ore più tardi, l'utente Ice-P inviò il video risposta, "Una risposta per Hatsune" in cui Kaito risponde "Si? Stavo mangiando un gelato!" e poi segue la canzone "Ice Cream" (originariamente cantata da Saeko Shuu nel 1960). A fine video Kaito dice "Miku, il gelato lo si può mangiare insieme la prossima volta" . Questa fu la reazione che suscitò l'interesse della gente vedendo i due video. *Al suo aggiornamento, Kaito passò al di sotto delle voicebank in fase di sviluppo. Questo perché, anche se Crypton era ancora un'azienda veterana nell'investire soldi nel progetto Vocaloid, non aveva tanta esperienza con le voci dai toni maschili come quella di Naoto Fuuga. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che tutti i vocaloid destinati al mercato erano costituiti da voci femminili. *Alcuni fan differenziano Kaito nelle versioni 1.0 e 1.1, creando così 2 Kaito gemelli. Ma sono pochi quelli che considerano la minima differenza. *Il modello MMD più famoso di Kaito è quello di Animasa. Anche quello di Mamama riscosse molto successo. *La differenza di voce tra la versione originale e V3 fu spiegata da Crypton come un cambiamento causato dal nuovo tipo di tecnologie utilizzate nelle registrazioni e che è nettamente migliorata. Tuttavia i fan tendono a considerare fratelli gemelli Kaito V1 e il Kaito V3, facendoli spesso cantare in duetto. *Con la manipolazione della voce di Kaito i fan hanno creato un fanloid, Kaiko, una versione femminile di Kaito che suona molto gradevole. anche Crypton, durante lo sviluppo di Kaito V3, affermò che Kaito poteva avere un gradevole suono femminile cambiando i parametri. *In passato la sua voicebank fu in progettazione per Vocaloid2. Fu ascoltata solo nel videogioco project Mirai e a seguito di vocaloid 3, il progetto fu convertito per il nuovo software 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art= Kaito V1 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid Kaito Kaito_v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Kaito V3 |-|Immagini originali= Ofclboxart_cfm_Kaito-illu.png|Disegno per boxart di Kaito Illu_Vocaloid_Kaito_Append.jpg|Silhouette di Kaito Append KaitoAppendshou.gif|Altre silhouette di Kaito Append img_KAITOV3_1.png|Disegno Kaito V3 tumblr_mfwqtemUV81r4gepxo1_500 trqasparent.png|Disegno Kaito V3 trasparente kaito_snow.png|Kaito versione inverno img_KAITOV3_2.png|Disegno 2 Kaito V3 kaito2 trasparent.png|Disegno 2 Kaito V3 trasparente settei_KAITOV3.jpg|Disegni base di Kaito V3 kaito design.jpg|Design Boxart di Kaito Kaito logo.png|Logo di Kaito kaito_logodg.png|Logo KaitoV3 Merry-Christmas-kaito-33136637-967-681.png|Logo KaitoV3 Natale kaito_logo_snow.png|Logo KaitoV3 Inverno sdfasd.png|Logo Kaito Straight efer.png|Logo Kaito Soft ada.png|Logo Kaito Whisper dwwe.png|Logo Kaito English |-|Prodotti= 68160e4b31a73b314e02cf945597f8ed.jpg|Nendoroid di Kaito FIGURE-000018.jpg|Figure di Kaito 41BPJMVMMGL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Album "History of Logic" 5636957020110418150858017.jpg|Album "AO - Kaito Compilation Album" e8baecc975a7593358e114dc317daf60.jpeg|Album "AO2 - Kaito Compilation Album" ph02.jpg|Etichetta con Kaito su alimenti speziati |-|Eventi= Kaito_live_vocaloid_concert_by_hellomuffykitty-d4s8p0k.jpg|Kaito durante un Concerto Live |-|Altro= 0110020000072.jpg|Naoto Fuuga, fornitore di voce di Kaito 1000px-10thplace.png|Classifica dei prodotti più celebri e venduti di Crypton. Kaito è al 10° posto 祝.png|Classifica dei prodotti più celebri di Crypton che mostra Kaito V3 superare Hatsune Miku resize_16.jpg|Kaito nel manga "Hatsune Mix" KaitoByAnimasa.jpg|Modello MMD di Kaito (da Animasa) tumblr_m66t11hsk11ry6z70o1_500.png|Modello MMD di Kaito (da Mamama) Kaito_Project_DIVA_2nd_by_willianbrasil.png|Kaito in Project Diva kaito interfaccia.jpg|Interfaccia di Kaito kaito-500x266.jpg|Interfaccia di Piapro Studio con Kaito V3 |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid